I've Got You
by Texmex007
Summary: Steve's only had one partner-Buddy, his Growlithe. But after years of being apart, and suffering from loneliness, Steve is miserable. That is, until Tony finds something from the crash site that will change everything. A sweet reunion after the crash. Oneshot. :)


Buddy

By: Texmex007

A.N: Sooo This is an AU/Crossover with Pokémon and Avengers. I do not own Pokémon or any of Marvel's characters. Just this fanfic. This idea brought tears to my eyes as I was looking at fanmade pictures and after watching a dog commercial (it was about a soldier coming home and the dog's ecstatic reaction). Enjoy 3

"_Buddy!' commanded Captain America as he blocked a bullet with his shield, "use Flamethrower!"_

_ The little orange and black Growlithe immediately obeyed the command and unleashed a stream of fire from its mouth, which was surprisingly powerful for such a little puppy. For a split second, Steve couldn't help but remember the times Buddy came to his rescue when the other kids picked on him for his size. _

_The Team Hydra's grunt's Vileplum was knocked out cold. The Captain landed a punch to its owner and together, Buddy and Steve sent the duo flying. Steve looked over at the now empty cockpit, which was destined to bomb New York City soon. He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Buddy cocked its head to the side, watching its master curiously. Steve smiled down at the little dog and ruffled the fur at the top of its head._

_ "We're gonna be alright Buddy, don't you worry yourself." Reassured the Captain, more to himself than his companion._

_ "Growl~ithe!" replied the dog. Suddenly, a flash of white surrounded the little dog and Steve backed away quickly. He had never expected to see it happen-he had only read about it in textbooks from school._

_ His Growlithe was evolving. _

_The light grew bigger and bigger until it more than doubled its form. Steve was forced to look away from the brightness of the evolution light. Finally, the light dissipated and Steve was able to look back at his partner-which was now a massive Arcanine-twice as big as the usual._

_ "B-Buddy!?" exclaimed Steve, staring at the Arcanine that was smiling a toothy smile back at him as to say, 'look what I did best friend!'. Steve looked again at the cockpit-it was now or never. He rushed over to Buddy and gave it huge hug and with shaking hands, he gave it one last pat._

_ "Return," whispered Steve as he held up the Pokéball and watched with blurry blue eyes as Buddy vanished into a beam of red. He tucked it away in his belt and ran to the cockpit, determined to save his city-his country…._

"Good morning Cap," whispered Tony as he leaned over the couch, watching the blonde soldier open his eyes groggily. Another night of staying up late, contemplating. It had been two weeks since he had woken up from the ice. Alone.

"Howar-?" started Steve, but after a second glance, he remembered "Tony. Hi."

_Still alone. Everything has changed. Everyone is dead. Alone is what I have…_

"Do you remember asking if they found anything else besides your shield the day we found you..?" asked Tony, hands clasping around something around his back and trying to hide his excitement.

"yes." Steve sitting up now and eyes focused on Tony's.

"well," said Tony, bringing the item in front of him so that Steve could see it, "we found something."

A Pokéball.

Steve stared at it for a long time before reaching out with a borderline steady hand and grasping the holding device. As he looked down at it he could barely hear Tony's remark about going out to get some coffee from the kitchen.

Slowly, he rose from the couch and raised the ball up, ready to summon.

_It's been over 40 years… _He thought, _Will Buddy still be ok?_

He pressed the small white button in the middle, tossed it up, and hoped for the best.

In a beam of red light, Steve watched as a familiar figure formed in front of him, giving him those same loving, happy eyes that he so vividly remembered all those years ago. He watched as Buddy's entire countenance lit up as it spotted the soldier and in an instant, Steve was down on his knees, embracing Buddy and he could feel the hot tears spring up in his eyes as he buried his face in Buddy's warm, crème fur and felt gentle paws wrap around his shoulders in loving reflection.

_I'm not alone. I have you. You have me._

_ We have each other._

_You made it. I made it._

_ We survived._

In that instant, all of Steve's fears of loneliness diminished.


End file.
